


Dripping Anguish

by m_anders18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_anders18/pseuds/m_anders18
Summary: I've got an ocean inside me





	Dripping Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote late last night. I don't really write a lot and this has basically no structure and is a bit messy, but this is one of the only thing i wrote that i'm proud of, so i decided to post it.  
> Btw English is not my first language.

I've got an ocean inside me

I feel the crash of its waves in my pulse

I feel its salt threatening to escape my eyes

When my insides are crawling

Piranhas gnawing at my skin

I can feel the storm coming

The waves grip the edge of the ground

Until no frontier is visible anymore

The line between sturdy and turbulent

Gets blurred by the grip of the ocean

 

And I hang on by my fingertips

My nails anchored in the skin

Overwhelmed by the sheer force of it all

My senses are shutting down

Until what has become a recurrence

Suddenly lets go of its hold on me

And I just don't feel like dying anymore

 

One time I wasn't so lucky

Instead of stopping its assault

The ocean sent its sharks after me

I felt their teeth taking away bits of my soul

And as I struggled to keep myself in one piece

My hands started turning into sand

And it only took a single gust of wind

For me to completely crumble apart

Dissolving into this chaos

Every bit of myself scattered across the ocean.

 

 

It only took a few months until it threw me back up on the shore

Slowly having collected all the pieces and whole again

It was almost as if nothing had happened.

Altough the cracks betrayed the loss of a war

I was back in one piece. But until when ?

 

 


End file.
